Kissing Booth
by StarrieEyes
Summary: The annual South Park High School Fair is this weekend and Tweek has to volunteer at the one booth he wants to be in the least.


A/N-4,322 words 8D I have to say I'm very proud of this one. I always thought that Big Gay Al would be like a father figure to the boys but i never see that around :D. SO I wanted to add that in and I like it. I'm not really good at the whole gay persona but i think i pulled off Big Gay Al decently since I never see episodes w/ him (well except I just watched 'The F Word' AGAIN)

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Will you please do it, Tweek? They need one more person and I think it will be good for you! Oh, pretty, pretty please!"_

"_-nngh- O-Okay, I guess…"_

I regretted my reply as soon as I said it.

Ugh….Why did I say yes? Maybe the gnomes got to me! Or maybe the aliens had taken me over! Or maybe Big Gay Al is a wizard and he put me under some kind of spell!

No! Stop thinking like that…

It's another time of year I dreaded in South Park, the annual South Park High School Fair. It's this very weekend. Every year, to raise money, the school would have a fair with lots of cheap rides and game booths. All the students have to help out with the fair at least one year before they're seniors. I've gotten out of it the past two years, but I'm a junior now, there's no escape.

Worse off, I thought since I'm so unnoticed, that if I just avoided the topic I could get away with not helping out again. I was wrong. So by the time they noticed I wasn't signed up for anything, there was only one booth left to help out with…

…The kissing booth.

The very thought sent shivers down my spine. I'd have to work at the kissing booth with the school sluts, Kenny and BeBe. They had both volunteered; they actually did it the last two years too. They saw it as fun and always talked about it for weeks before the day of the fair.

It's all _way _too much pressure!

"Nngh-PRESSURE!" I mutter through clenched teeth as I sit in my front row chair.

"Don't worry sweetie! I'm sure Kenny and BeBe will help you and you'll be just fine!" Al said to me in his comforting effeminate voice.

Big Gay Al was South Park High's Chorus teacher. At some point we'd had another, one whom none of us even bother to remember most of the time, but soon after we all entered high school, Cartman drove him to the point of moving away.

Everyone in town knew Al loved to sing and was one of the decent adults in our weird town, so after the chorus teacher left, Stan and his gang went to ask him to be the new teacher. He was our new chorus teacher by next week.

I've never really been good at anything, besides making coffee, but chorus was my only real option for my elective; all the others where sports, woodshop, or home economics. I'm horrible at all sports; I just drag the team down. Woodshop was defiantly out of the question, all those saws and power tools? What if I cut my hand off and the ambulance couldn't come fast enough and I bled out and died? Oh Jesus, I don't wanna die!

Then there was only Chorus and home economics, I already get beat up enough, I knew if I took home economics it wouldn't exactly help…

So all that was left was chorus, I guess it was good for me, I always loved to sing when I made my coffee, listened to my iPod, in the shower. But the stage fright, it's almost crippling for me; anytime I got on stage I'd freeze in place like a deer in the headlights.

Big Gay Al helped me through that though. He was like a father to me, since my own was never there for me, and when he was he just spewed incomprehensible coffee metaphors. When I first joined in ninth grade, he took me under his wing in a way. He gave me good parts because he knew I was good, but he never forced me to do anything that would be too much pressure. He helped me after class and soon I could sing most pieces he gave me in front of small crowds.

Now chorus was the only class I liked and looked forward to. I had lunch afterwards so I almost always stayed after class a few minutes. I talked to Al about personal stuff and he cheered me up and gave me good advice. I listened to him whenever he was upset about gay rights taking a blow or him getting in a small fight with Mister Slave (they fought a lot but it was never anything big, they normally made up by the end of the day, I always knew they really loved each other). He was like a father to me and he even told me a lot that I was like the son he could never have. By this time, he was one of the only people who could make me smile.

So whenever he asked me to do something, I was always quick to oblige.

He was the one who noticed I hadn't signed up to help out with the fair this year. So A few minutes ago, after the rest of class had left the auditorium, he confronted me about it.

"Tweekers, sweetie, cupcake" He said in a gentle, nurturing tone. I knew something was wrong. After three years of us talking, I knew about his mannerisms for all his moods. Whenever he had bad news he used all his nicknames for me to get my attention.

"-nngh-Y-yes?" I breathed softly as I looked up at him, clutching my book to my chest.

"I saw that you haven't signed up for this year's fair yet. I know your shy but everyone has to do it and it could really help your confidence! Now you know I love you sweetie but if you don't do it I'll have to tell the dean." He frowned with a genuine concern.

I wasn't hurt by his little warning, I knew he took his job seriously and he didn't want me to get hurt by any means.

I didn't know what to say but Al knew I'd heard and it was safe to continue.

"Now since you never signed up almost everything is taken. There's only one booth left and your not gonna like it honey-comb." He said with sadness for my sake.

I could sense it was really going to be something bad and after a short breath I hastily asked, "O-Okay, what is it?"

"It's the kissing booth, I'm sorry cupcake."

My shoulders slumped and I frowned, my eyes becoming downcast. Al rubbed my back comfortingly and gave me a supportive smile.

"Now I know you're not going to like it honey, but you need to and it's the only one left. Will you please do it, Tweek? They need one more person and I think it will be good for you! Oh, pretty, pretty please!"

"-nngh- O-Okay, I guess…"

I raised my head to look him in the eye and gave him a small unsure smile. I knew I wouldn't like it, but Al is always supportive and since he asked I didn't want to say no and disappoint him.

"Oh how fabulous!" Al smiled patting my back. I smiled slightly, I never liked to admit it since I thought it sounded mean, but Al's gay mannerisms always made me smile.

He gave me a side hug and rubbed my arm shortly.

"Now go get some lunch sweetie! You haven't eaten lunch all week and if you get any skinnier you'll blow away like body glitter in the wind!" He cheerily told me, giving me a frilly wave and skipping off to the teacher's lounge.

I gathered up my books and after putting them in my locker, retrieving my small lunch of an apple and half a bagel in process, headed off to the cafeteria.

I sit alone everyday now, in the back near the window. I wouldn't say I don't have friends; people will talk to me if they have reason to, and most people don't hate me anymore. I'm still picked on but every once in a while someone might intervene.

Thinking about this I look around for a specific person. I spot him from across the room, sitting with a gabbing Clyde and uninterested Token, him and Token obviously not listening to the other's talking.

I'm staring at Craig Tucker. As soon as I realize I'm staring I quickly jolt my head down. He's my only close friend, or he was moreover. Ever since our fight in third grade we became best friends, I used to go over to his house almost every day, or he was at mine. He knew almost everything about me, and of all the people in South Park, I think I know the most about him. We got along great, but around the beginning of sophomore year he started to distance himself from me. I asked him why once, but he just told me I was crazy. Soon he stopped sitting by me or asking me over. When I asked to go over he used to say yes and just ignore me, but soon just started telling me he was too tired or had a lot of homework, (even if I offered to help). So eventually I gave up, ever since I've figured he just grew tired of me, like he does most things. Still, when I really needed him, I knew he'd talk to me.

I really need him now.

I throw out my apple core and take a big swig out of my neon green coffee thermos. I take in a deep breath and walk over to his side.

Clyde, Token, and Craig all look up at me and Clyde stops talking.

"Hey, what's up Tweek?" Clyde asks me with a large friendly smile.

"GAH! N-nothing much Clyde." I look at him and sound as appreciative as possible for him asking.

Craig stares up at me intently, his cold gray eyes burrowing into my skull.

"C-Craig can I p-p-please talk to you in private?" I shriek out as fast as possible.

My slightly balled fist flies up to cover my mouth and I cast my eyes down.

"Okay" He says in his dull monotone voice as he rises up from his seat and leads me out to the smoker's section in the back of the school.

We reach it and he leans up against the brick wall, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before looking at me again.

"What's up Tweek?" He asks me dully.

"I just r-really needed someone to t-talk to" I stutter out, squinting my eyes shut and blushing.

"Well then what is it?" Craig looked at me, taking another drag.

"Y-you k-know the f-f-fair the school's holding?" I ask. What kind of stupid question is that? Of coarse he knows! Why am I always so nervous around him? I avert my eyes to my feet and lace my fingers behind my back.

"Well duh I do Tweek. Remember last year when I got stuck operating the strength test?" He sighed, annoyed. He probably thinks I'm wasting his time.

I can't help but shriek out what I have to say next.

"Well they're making me help this year because Big Gay Al saw that I hadn't before and I didn't sign up and this is my last year! But there was nothing left and there was only one thing left they can put me in so now they're making me do the-the-the-"

"Spit it out Tweek!" Craig snapped, he seemed a little interested but annoyed as well.

"Argh! They're making me do the kissing booth!" I scream out, reaching to claw at my hair.

Craig's cigarette drops from his mouth but his expression remains unfaltered. He looks down and to the side.

"What?" he finally asks grimly after a long pause.

"They're making me do the kissing booth at the fair with Kenny and BeBe and I'm freaking out because I don't know how to kiss and I've never even had my first kiss before and-" my frantic explaining was cut off by Craig rushing over and grabbing me by the sides of my arms.

"You've never even had your first kiss and they're making you work the kissing booth?" He asked again harshly, his composure slightly shaken.

I blushed bright red by his closeness and contact and nod shyly. Why do I feel so hot?

He releases me and walks away without another word and I feel more flustered than before.

I hear the bell ring and before I know it I realize today is a Friday and tomorrow is the very day of the fair. I didn't have anytime to prepare. Worse off the rest of the day Craig avoided me at every turn.

As soon as I got home I ran up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. Burying my face into the pillow hoping that I'll just disappear altogether or tomorrow will never come.

I walk into the fair around 9:00 am to get ready and set up. I find the kissing booth and walk in through the back entrance. Kenny and BeBe are already setting up and run up to greet me; Kenny was always friendly and flirtatious to everyone and BeBe can be nice at times, especially to things she sees as 'cute'. I just so happen to dreadfully be one of those things.

"Hey Tweek, this year should be interesting with you around" Kenny purred walking up to me and winking.

"Hey Tweeky" BeBe smiles and pulls me into a tight boob-hug, to which I see Kenny chuckle at as I realize I'm blushing. BeBe was the tallest of the girls and I'm shortest of the boys from my caffeine intake, my head was just about level to her boobs by consequence.

She pulled away and smiled at me kindly, "Oh Tweeky! If you're gonna work here we're gonna have to get you all dolled up!" She says in a girly voice before pulling me over to a vanity inside the booth.

She puts blush on me and some bobby pins in my hair. She then reaches to my shirt which I think she's going to button properly, which she does, but leaves the top few undone so a larger portion of my chest can be seen.

"Gah! W-What are you doing?" I ask frantically.

"Just making you look a little sexier" BeBe replies devilishly, giggling as Kenny smirks in the background.

Within a few hours we're all set up. There's a sign on the counter reading,

"**Kisses:**

**1 for $5**

**2 for $8**

**3 for $10**"

I stand at the end and soon all people are walking up to receive kisses. Lots of people came to Kenny and BeBe. But what should have been good news for me actually has me slightly depressed. Why does no one want me? I let the feeling slide, knowing its better for me this way.

Everything goes fine and I'm left alone, until Cartman comes along, laughing hysterically.

"Tweek's doing the kissing booth? Oh this is just too priceless! Who would wanna kiss this spazzy little fag?" He cackles maniacally.

"Hey lay off Cartman!" BeBe snaps at him.

He ignores her and continues, "He's a total fag, that's why he hangs out with that faggy teacher all the time! Why would anyone want any part of them touching this spazzy _freak?_" He laughs harder, waving his hands and fighting back tears.

I feel tears well up in my eyes. No one wants me, he's right, no one ever wants me. My vision is blurry but no tears have fallen yet and I'm fighting so hard to keep them at bay.

I move my sleeve in my balled fist to wipe my eyes and look at what's going on only to see there's an entire crowd laughing at me with Cartman.

But one face catches my eye, the only one there not laughing.

Craig.

He looks at me with a weird mix of hurt, and absolute rage in Cartman's direction, but his cheeks are bright red as he locks eyes with me briefly, staring at the part of my chest that's exposed.

He looks over at Kenny and nods, and I look to see Kenny staring seriously, ready to do something, like an unspoken command Craig had just given.

Craig starts to storm over and I think he's going over to hit Cartman, when he digs in his hoodie pocket for a second and quickly slams a ten dollar bill on the counter in front of BeBe loudly so almost everyone has their eyes on him now. Cartman still laughs in the background for a second before staring dumbfoundedly at Craig in anticipation.

Almost as soon as Craig slams the bill down he rushes over to my end of the counter, grabs the back of my neck and pulls me forward into a kiss.

Everyone around gasps in shock and I can hear Cartman shout profanities of disbelief before I see Kenny tackle him to the ground and barrage him in punches out of the corner of my eye.

I melt into the kiss and my eyes flutter closed. Why does this feel so comfortable? So familiar? So absolutely right in every way? My face feels red hot and my heart is beating so fast. He licks at my bottom lip and I part my lips eagerly for his tongue to enter my mouth. It's my first kiss but I already know Craig's an amazing kisser and all too soon we have to come up for air.

He avoids my gaze and reaches over the counter to hoist me over his shoulder. He looks over to BeBe and Kenny (who I assume got Cartman to flee pretty fast) and states in his monotone, "I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind". They both nod and giggle as Craig carries me off.

I trust him but I still grip tight to the back of his hoodie.

"-nngh-C-Craig? Where are we going?" I shriek, trying to stay calm.

He remains silent and I keep searching the ground for clues. Soon I see rubber mats below me and he stands still for a moment; I can feel his arm moving around. Soon after he starts walking again and we go up white metal stairs that have the pint peeling off. He must being taking me up to one of the rides. I can feel myself shaking violently at the realization of such.

He sets onto the ride and gently sets me down on a cold metal bench. He bent over in front of me to see that I'm okay but he won't look up at me. I feel an awkward tension and after a second he sits on the other end of the bench. I look around and see we're in a Ferris wheel booth. It was one of those ones that had glass and metal ball-like booths with two benches on the walls.

I was so confused, I wanted to ask him so many things, but what do I say? I'm not even sure that really happened? It felt like a dream to me, wait, does that make me gay?

I need answers and before I stop myself I blurt out the one that sticks out the most.

"Why did you k-kiss me?"

He keeps his gaze out the window, his head in his palm with his elbow of the window ledge. He looks slightly shaken though, and a little aggravated.

"I thought it would get Cartman to shut up" he breathed, "and it looked like you were really upset because you thought no one wanted you."

I blush and my heart beats faster.

"Th-Thank you" I say.

I realize then that he said _'you thought'_ and _'wanted you'. _Why didn't he say _'and it looked like you were really upset because no one wanted to kiss you'_?

Did he want me? I get redder and I think Craig can actually hear my heart beat because he looks at me for a second.

There's another long pause and taking a deep breath, I decide to bring it up.

"D-Do you m-mean you w-w-want m-me?" I can't help but stutter as I mutter the words nervously.

His silence is unbearable and I feel his eyes averting me even though mine are clasped shut. I feel the darkness radiate off him and I wish I hadn't said it. _Oh please don't hate me! Please, please, please don't hate me Cr-_

"…yes" he mutters.

I feel my heart flutter out of my chest but thoughts rush to my head faster than I can fight them back.

"Then w-why did you GAH! Ignore me and avoid me for so long! You were my best friend and I really needed you!" I shriek out harsher then I meant to be.

There is a pang of guilt and sadness in his voice as he finally looks up at me and replies, "I've been in love with you for the past two years, and when I realized it I knew I'd do something rash sometime...So I pushed you away so I wouldn't do something hasty and freak you out."

This is all going so fast it's too much pressure! My heart is on going so fast and my face is on fire as I tremble uncontrollably. He loves me? Do I love him? Before I even think about it I feel a strong _'yes!' _in my mind, without a single doubt or hesitation, I know it's true. He knows more about me than anyone else. He was supportive, he's calming, and I trust him. Plus looking at it I realize I always thought he was handsome. His shiny, slightly long hair, his steely cold gray eyes, his beautiful blank expression; just looking at these features gives me a tiny smile.

I cautiously slide over to his side of the bench, making odd noises as I do, until I'm next to him. I'm probably apple red by now and I stare at my lap. I can feel his cool eyes staring down on me in anticipation for what I'm doing. I take another long breath and look up into those sparkling steely eyes.

"I-I l-l-love you too" I stutter out.

He opens his mouth to reply but I pull him down by his hoodie strings to steal his lips in a passionate kiss.

Our mouths move in sync perfectly and I want to stay like this forever. I'm so focused on it I forget to breath and have to pull away after a minute. Both of us making loud gasps, apparently he forgot to breath too.

He gives me a small smile before pulling me into a tight hug, my head snuggled into his chest. His heart is beating fast too, but mine still sounds like a train.

"When I found out some random idiot at this school might steal your first kiss from that kissing booth I decided to stake around it today." He said gripping me tighter with his confession.

"So why'd you take me away from the booth after you took it?" I asked, feeling confused and curious.

"Tweek, I've rejected every girl and a few guys at our school, and I just ran up and tongued you like an ice cream cone; everyone's going to want you now." He replies flatly. He pulls me closer into him and mumbles, "I wanted you all to myself"

I wrap my arms tight around him, my fading blush coming back with full force.

"C-can I be your boyfriend?" I blurt out as fast as possible, I feel like I'm going to faint I'm so nervous. Tiny trembles of uncertainty shock through me as every second I wait for a reply feels like a century.

He puts his thumb and index finger below my chin and lifts my head up to face him. He gives me a sweet peck on the lips before running his fingers through my wild hair.

"Only if I can be yours" he replies with a small smile.

Suddenly there's a violent jolt, sending my head back into his chest. We both turn to look out the window and see we're at the top of the Ferris wheel, _oh how classic._

He looks into my oversized, lime-green eyes with a mischievous smile. We both knew that when the Ferris wheel stopped it stopped for about five minutes. He practically tackled me with lust as we entered a heated make-out.

My back is up against the wall of the booth as he sits at my right side and is twisted to be in front of me. I run my fingers under his chullo and into his hair, deepening the kiss. He has one hand running frantically through my own and another under my shirt, feeling up my back like he wants to memorize its feeling completely.

Craig is just amazing, this is the best day of my life by far and I feel I'm in nirvana as he kisses me with a passion like I'm his only desire. In the heat of it I can't fight letting out a loud moan into his mouth.

He pulls away momentarily, smiling victoriously at his ability to make me melt like this.

There's a lighter jolt and we start turning again.

"I'm gonna have to thank Al for talking me into this." I chuckle, realizing I'm panting heavily.

He leans back, looking exhausted with a satisfied smile on painted on his beautiful face.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll need to come with and thank him too"


End file.
